Chuck versus Rome
by Shaun411
Summary: This story takes place after the season 3 finale with two changes Ellie did not make Chuck quit the CIA and Orion never send Chuck the information. Chuck and Sarah go to Rome, the mission Beckman told Chuck about in American Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is my first attempt at writing anything of this nature, I'm studying journalism, so I'm not new to writing (but it's still hard not writing facts). This story takes place after the season 3 finale, but with two changes, Ellie did not make Chuck quit the CIA and Orion did not send Chuck the information at the end of the episode. So this takes place, with the final scene of season three being where Alex meets everyone. The short description of this story is Chuck and Sarah are going to Rome to take up the mission Beckman eluded in Chuck versus the American Hero.

**Chuck versus Rome**

**Chapter one – Beckman the cow **

**2 June 2010 – Castle**

"Agent Bartowski, Walker, Colonel, with the destruction of the Buymore and the damage to castle, we're shutting down operation Bartowski with immediate effect".

"What does this mean General", Sarah said with clear concern in her voice.

"I'm giving the entire team a month off before you'll get your new mission, I'll expect to see you all in Washington in three weeks time".

With that the monitors went blank and the room felled empty with everyone just staring at each other contemplating what they just heard.

**2 June 2010 - Casa Bartowski, Walker, Grimes**

"Sarah, what does this mean for us, I can't lose you now, not with everything that happened." Chuck said while starring into Sarah inviting eyes; dreading that he could lose her over Beckman. Why couldn't they just rebuild castle, after all they did save her ass and take down the ring.

"Chuck I will never leave you, you're my home and I love you, that will never change."

"Beckman will send us on different assignments Sarah; we will probably not see much of each other." Chuck said when he saw Sarah smile. "Why are you smiling, do you want to get away from me?"

The smile disappeared from her face "No, of course not, Beckman knows that she has to keep us together or lose us both."

Chuck stared at Sarah for what seemed like hours. "You would do that for me, quit the spy life?"

"Of course I would" Sarah leaned into Chuck and whispered "I love you Chuck." before kissing him. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah before they felled asleep.

**23 June 2010 – Langley, Virginia**

General Beckman walked into the room facing Chuck and Sarah before sitting down at opposite end of the large table, "Agent Walker, Bartowski, since I'm briefing you two together you can relax."

With that all the stress and sleepless nights dropped the tension building up in Chuck's shoulders when he heard Sarah "General what about Casey?"

"Colonel Casey got his orders this morning; he is waiting for further information before we send him off.", "If there's no further questions", taping the table waiting for a response, "Good, Walker, Bartowski we are sending you to Rome, you're cover will be as a married couple that just moved to Italy, the Carmichaels will life in a villa or mansion with all the needed accessories." The picture of the mansion appeared on the monitor, "Bartowski your cover will be as the new CEO of Hamilton Industries, a front company for the CIA, with Walker being your CFO, the rest..."

"Sorry" Chuck interrupted, "This is great but I can't leave my family, not now at least."

"Sorry Bartowski you don't have a choice in this matter."

The hell I don't."

"Mr. Bartowski, the government did not spend three years and millions of dollars on you to waste the intersect running around Burbank taking down small threats."

Sarah being quiet the entire meeting suddenly spoke up, "Chuck deserves some courtesy for what he did for his country, taking down the ring, he needs to spend time with his family after what happened with his father."

"Duly noted Walker but as I have said, Chuck has no choice this is coming from above my head. You will fly out to Rome on the third of August that gives us enough time to set up the operation. You will be able to pick your own team for this assignment, and no civilians, I don't need Grimes messing things up." With that the general left the room.

**24 June 2010 – Casa Woodcomb**

"Are you ready" Sarah said with her hands on Chuck's shoulder.

"Who knew talking to your sister could be this hard."

"Chuck you have every right to be nervous, this is Ellie after all."

"You're not helping" Chuck contemplated knocking, "Sarah you're coming with me, I'm not going in there without backup."

"Are you sure Chuck, maybe you need to do this alone?"

"Don't chicken out", Chuck took a hold of Sarah hand before knocking.

"You're what!" Ellie yelled.

Chuck took a deep breath before continuing; "I'm leaving Ellie. But I'll be back in a couple of years, this time for good. Sarah and I will quit the spy life after this assignment".

**A/N **I know it is short but the chapters will get longer if I continue this story, I usually don't follow through on things. So if the interest there I'll continue. With the main thing being, when you look at your own work, you can't see if it sucks. If there's a next chapter it will be the formulation of the new team Bartowski, and I will not be able to resist the **Brunette** jokes (Like Chuck they're my type but I dated a blond for a couple of years). So I'll need at least 10 continues, so review. And tell me if there's another story like this already published.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter it jumps a bit in the timeline so look out for that.

**Chapter 2 – An important question**

**1 July 2010 - Casa Bartowski, Walker, Grimes**

"What about this one?" "No". Chuck held up the picture turning it to Sarah, "Sarah this is the third brunette in a row that you turned down". Sarah tried to hide a smile "Sweetie, it's not because of their hair colour, they just don't fit the profile and they don't have enough field experience". "Sure", Chuck said chuckling. "So it's me you and Casey, we need two more female and one more male agent, Sarah, what about Carina?" Chuck saw he got a reaction from Sarah's body language. "Chuck don't be stupid, this is a deep cover assignment, Carina would never last that long". "Okay, you got a choice it's either Carina or Michelle?" 'Okay maybe that was a bit stupid, but it had to be done'. "Sarah!" Sarah got up "Chuck I need to make a call". Great now I have to work with Carina, Chuck thought to himself.

Sarah sat on the bed debating whether she should call Carina. 'Carina can break our cover', 'Michelle is competition', 'Carina could get her and Chuck killed', 'she could lose Chuck to Michelle', "No! Don't be stupid, he loves you.

"Hey Morgan, buddy". Morgan walked past Chuck into the kitchen. "It's not my fault, okay Beckman would not go for it". Morgan walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Chuck turning on the television. "Fine, ignore me". Chuck said standing up gathering the papers. "Wait". "Yeah Morgan". "Just think in a month you'll be in freaking Rome while I'm stuck here jobless by the way, probably needing to move back in with my mom listening to her and Big Mike go at it all night long".

"Carina, it's me", "No", You can be such a... never mind I'm hanging up now". Sarah stood up throw the phone on the bed and headed for the door 'I guess its Michelle'.

**29 June 2010 – Castle**

"This is it last briefing in castle." Chuck said dejectedly looking around the almost empty underground base with the CIA cleanup crew emptying castle. "And wow, how efficient they seem to clear out all the memories."

"You can be such a girl Bartowski."Casey said laughing as he sat next to Chuck.

"Yea at least I did not spend the last couple of hours saying goodbye to ever single gun."

"You saw that huh? What can I say I'm going miss them, I hoop there's a suitable armoury in our new headquarters Bartowski."

"God you and your gun addiction, anyway have you seen Sarah?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in a few, lady feelings don't ask."

"So... Casey what's up with Alex?"

"Small talk Bartowski, why did I agree to this assignment?"

Before Chuck could reply he was interrupted and annoyingly so, damn there goes my witty remark on the bright side it was Sarah. "Come on Casey you know you will miss us too much." Sarah said with a smile growing on her face.

"I can see moron is rubbing off on you, now I have to deal with double the annoyance." With that the general appeared on the monitors in the conference room, the only place left in castle that has not been cleared out. "Good to see everyone is in a good mood, the mission particulars just arrived. Before we continue I need to speak to Agent Bartowski in private." Beckman said looking in the direction of Casey and Sarah. Casey and Sarah walked out of the room leaving Chuck with a serious looking Beckman.

"Agent Bar... Chuck, as you know you will be the team leader on this assignment. I still don't think you're ready but it is not my decision. Chuck I will not be in charge of this assignment you will report directly to CIA Director Booth, so I need you to stand up to protect your team."

"What... wait?"

"As I have said I will not be charge this is a CIA mission and the NSA has not part in it."

"What about Casey? He is NSA."  
"Colonel Casey has the approval to join your team, but the rest of the team will be purely CIA. And Chuck."

"Yes General."

"The Director will not be as easy on you as I have been."

"I will miss you to General."

"Don't be stupid Bartowski. Go get your team."

Chuck walked out of the room and moments later the team appeared in the conference room.

"Okay since everybody is here, as I have said to Chuck; Director Booth will take up the briefings with team Bartowski. You mission in Rome is a two year mission after which you will be able to leave the agency. You will receive a folder after this briefing outlining your mission objectives and you will also get personnel files to assemble your team. You will be stationed in Rome but your team is in charge of protecting the interest of your country across Europe. Your covers will allow you to travel across the European union freely. You will be required to meet up with your team in Washington before you leave for Rome." With that the screen went black.

"She is quite bad with goodbyes." Sarah said when a petite brunette walked into to the room.

"Which one of you is Agent Carmichael?" She said with a smile on her face.

"That will be me." Chuck said as he took the manila folder.

"Will that be all" Sarah said looking at the brunette who still stood before Chuck.

"Huh... Yes I'll go then." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll go and give you ladies a couple of minutes." Casey stood up a left before a retort came his way.

Chuck and Sarah walked around Castle for a while going through the memories they shared there.

"This is it." Sarah said. "I will really miss this place."

"I know what you mean, we went through a lot down here."  
"Yeah but that is not what I meant. I going to miss Burbank, it's the only place I have ever called home."

"Sarah we'll be back in a couple of years." Chuck took Sarah hand as they began to walk up the stars when they both looked over their shoulders and stood still. "Sarah I know this is not the most romantic place, and I pictured doing this in so many ways... Sarah I love you and I don't want to pretend to be married to you. I want it to be real."

"What are you trying to say Chuck?"

"Sarah." Chuck said as he went down on one knee. "Sarah will you marry me?"

Sarah stood starring down at the ring with a shocked look in her face.

"Earth to Sarah."

"I... um... Yes! Yes, yes I will marry you." Sarah said as she jumped on Chuck wrapping her arms around Chuck as she whispered into his ears. "I love you Chuck and I always will."

**A/N **The proposal scene was not planed I just went with it. The next chapter is goodbye and going away/engagement party. This is the last chapter in this format, I will start writing in Chuck's POV to make the chapters longer, there's only so much dialogue you can write.


End file.
